


Dear Baby

by thrakaboom



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied Clark Kent/Lois Lane - Freeform, Letters, Mentions of past miscarriages, Referenced Chris Kent, Referenced Conner Kent, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrakaboom/pseuds/thrakaboom
Summary: Clark writes Jon a letter while he's still in the womb.





	Dear Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Major trigger warnings to mentions of a past miscarriage. Be careful everyone!   
> The two brothers Clark references are Conner Kent and Chris Kent.  
> Also, in this verse both Clark Kent and Lois Lane are trans.

Dear Baby,

I’m so, so afraid both of you and for you. You’re so tiny and your heart beat is so small inside me. Baby, you aren’t the the first baby your mom and I have tried to have. You have two big brothers but neither are born of me and your mom like you. I’m so scared. I’m scared you won’t survive and I’m scared I wouldn’t be able to take it if you die. I need to be able to handle it if you don’t make it. I’m the Man of Steel, Superman. Your mom says I put too much weight on my shoulders, but it’s my responsibility. Besides, I’m pretty strong.

Baby, I can’t lie to you. I tried- I’m still trying- not to get attached to you. Maybe if I don’t get attached to you it won’t hurt as much if you become a miscarriage or only live a few days. Your little heart beat is so irregular. I don’t know if one of these days there will be no more little heart beat from you. So I’m trying not to become too attached to you. But Baby, I  _ want  _ you to live. I’m so attached and I’ve caught myself praying to any Gods I can think of that you’ll make it- Rao, your mom’s God, even your Aunt Diana’s patrons.

Your heart beat only started a few days ago and now you’re a real person. Now I can’t pretend not to be attached to you and that I don’t love you. You know, your mom says I wear my heart on my sleeve, that I have too much love in me so it has to spill out of me. Right now I just want to hoard it and keep it all for our family and give way too much to you.

Baby, you might not live. If you died, you wouldn’t be my first miscarriage. Baby I’m scared you won’t live. Baby, I’m terrified of you because you might die. I’m so afraid- even more scared than when I am saving the world or the galaxy. While I love you to Krypton’s remains and back, I’m very scared of you too.

I’m writing this because as your mom always says “the people have a right to know” and in this case you are the people. You have a right to know how scary you were to me- gosh i hope you aren’t scary to me by the time you read this. I hope more than anything that you get the chance to read this. I love you so much Baby. I love you so much it hurts. 

Please make it.

Love,

Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! This was a plot bunny I banged out doing class so it would leave me alone, but it opened the flood gates for a ton more letters to in utero Jon- both more from Clark and from other people, so this might turn into a series if the plot bunnies demand it. For now, it's just stand alone, though it is associated with boy1dr's Young Justice Trans Squad.


End file.
